WereCats of NERV
by gunman
Summary: Shinji gets turned into a mutated cat creature by one of Ritsuko's experimental serums, which transforms more than the boys body, but his mind as well.


_**WERE-CAT'S OF NERV**_

By Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva, it's characters, or genetic manipulation.

Summary: Shinji gets turned into a mutated cat creature by one of Ritsuko's experimental serums, which transforms more than the boys body, but his mind as well.

Authors Notes: This story is actually based off of an old _Batman TAS_ adventure in which Selena Kyle, the Catwoman, was mutated by a scientist into an actual cat-woman.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ritsuko Akagi ran through the dense brush of the forest, her predator hot on her heels. Her clothes, from her blouse to her pantyhose were torn by the tree branches and thorny bushes. She had lost her shoe an hour ago but hadn't dared stopped.

_Have to get... out of... the Geofront!_ She mentally screamed as she huffed and puffed her lungs out.

However, her stalker was on her in a second. He tackled her to the ground, turning her over so as to face her.

Ritsuko stared up into the eyes of the inhuman creature, it's fangs bared and it's large muscular and clawed hands pinning her wrists to the ground over her head. It inhaled deeply of her scent, it's large tongue lashing out to take a taste of her skin. It grinned ferally and raised it's right hand above it's head, bringing it down to slash away her bouse and skirt, revealing a 34D-Cup rack barely bound by her black lace bra, a pair of matching silk panties hugging her hips.

The look in the creatures eyes were apparent for Ritsuko.

_Oh god! He's going to rape me!_ She gasped, staring down to see the inhumanly large member the creature possessed. _That'll Never Fit In Me!_ She screamed and tried to get away.

"Where are you going, Ritsuko?" a grim figure asked, emerging from the shadows.

"G-Gendo?" she gasped, seeing the man behind her. "Help Me!" she shouted.

"Why would I do that? You've disobeyed me. I think a good fucking will help you see things my way. Go ahead, Shinji, ravage her!"

"Wha... Shinji?" Ritsuko gasped as the creature grabbed the struggling woman by her hips and pulled her up, bringing her down with enough force to penetrate her body while tearing her panties in the process. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" the bottle-blond woman screamed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(NERV HQ, Office of Dr Ritsuko Akagi)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Ritsuko shouted as she shot up from her desk, knocking over several papers as well as the body of one Shinji Ikari, who had come to check on her.

"OUCH!" Shinji groaned.

"What? Where? Oh! Shinji!" Ritsuko gasped as she got up from her desk and went over to the boy. "Are you alright?"

"F-fine. I... just didn't expect you to be having a nightmare." he said, holding his nose.

"I am so sorry, Shinji. Here, let me get that." she said, pulling out a handkerchief and dabbing his nose with it. "It doesn't look bad, but are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Dr Akagi. Sides, Asuka hits harder than that."

Ritsuko frowned at that. Most women would read that as: 'you are weak', but Ritsuko read it as: 'my roommate thinks I'm a punching bag'.

While Ritsuko was trying to figure out a way to make the German redhead pay, Shinji was eyeing the female scientist. She was definitely attractive, if she didn't frown so much. Her hair was bleach-blonde and shoulder-length, though Shinji would never have known that if Asuka hadn't been on one of her usual rants about nothing in particular. Her eyebrows were a natural brunette and a little thick. Her eyes were an atypical deep emerald green.

Then again, Rei had RED eyes, so he had to wonder if women with atypical eye colors were rare in Japan, or did they just work at NERV.

Her skin was pale, due mostly to her extensive time spent in-doors developing weapons and tech for the Eva pilots to use against the Angels. Underneath her white labcoat she wore a sleeveless blue zip-up top that was tight across her chest. He wondered if she did that to make her breasts look bigger than they were. (He didn't think she had small breasts but once again Asuka had been on a rant and mentioned that some women dressed like that to get a guy's attention.) The outline of her bra looked lacy; her curvy, but not fat, hips hugged the edges of her black miniskirt whenever she walked.

Being around women like Rei and Asuka who usually wore skintight plugsuits, and Misato who was usually half-dressed anyway, made it rather easy to visualize Ritsuko's outline even underneath her labcoat.

Shinji wondered how it was possible not to have a nosebleed with all these beautiful women in their revealing outfits around all the time.

Heck, even Lt. Maya Ibuki, in her standard brown and tan NERV uniform, looked rather attractive.

"So, did you stop by for any particular reason, Shinji, or was it just to experience my right hook?" Ritsuko asked with a smirk.

"Misato sent me to make sure you were on time for dinner tonight." Shinji said, still holding his nose and regaining his focus.

"Is she cooking?" Ritsuko asked.

"No. I am." he replied.

"Oh, thank god!" she sighed.

Shinji just grinned, seeing her words as a compliment to his talents as a chef. He handed her back her handkerchief and bowed to the woman before heading out.

Ritsuko just watched him go as a small smile crept across her lips.

_Some days... I wish I had taken him in instead of Misato_. She thought as she looked back to the piece of cloth in her hands.

The cloth with his blood on it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dinner was served as soon as everyone was assembled.

Asuka and PenPen were actually glad that it was Shinji's night to cook. Misato was too, for the simple reason that she didn't have to cook, period. And Ritsuko... well she actually got to keep the inner layers of her stomach tonight.

While the blond scientist ate she periodically stole a glance at the young Japanese man who sat across from her. After everything that he had been through, calling Shinji a boy wasn't really that appropriate. He had gone through more pain and suffering than any other child his age, faced death numerous times and overcame it. Heck, he actually fought hand-to-hand against the creatures that threatened all of mankind.

He was a hero, even though he would never admit it.

That was actually another thing that she liked about him, his humility. Asuka was literally the ego-maniac of the trio, and Rei had no real understanding of emotions, but Shinji was clearly the most humble of the group. He did his job because it was important to the future of mankind, not for recognition or the approval of others. (Asuka for recognition, Rei for the commanders approval)

_Future of mankind_. Ritsuko thought. _That's a laugh... if Gendo gets his way. But what can I do to stop him? I'd need help. But who?_

While Ritsuko was running over a dozen different thoughts, she failed to hear Shinji asking her a question. When she didn't respond, he spoke up.

"Ritsuko?" he asked.

She didn't say anything.

"Dr Akagi?" he asked again.

Again she did nothing.

"HEY RITZ!" Misato shouted.

"WHAT?" Ritsuko jumped.

"Shinji's trying to talk to you."

"Oh. Sorry." she said, turning to the boy. "Yes, Shinji?"

"Did you enjoy dinner?" he asked his question again.

"Oh, yes. It was wonderful. A lot better than those experiments that Misato calls cooking."

"Oh, now don't you start! You're the guest, remember?" Misato snapped.

"Which is why I am glad that Shinji cooked and not you." Ritsuko smirked.

Once dinner was finished, and Shinji cleaned up the dishes, Ritsuko stepped onto the terrace to have herself a smoke.

"You shouldn't smoke, Ritz. It'll kill you." Misato said.

"Say's the alcoholic." Ritsuko replied.

"Right, right. I'm a hypocrite, sue me."

While the pair just talked, Shinji just looked at Ritsuko from the kitchen. He noticed she had been deep in thought all through dinner, and wondered what it was she'd been thinking about. He vowed to ask her later. Whether or not she was capable or willing to answer was another matter.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was two days later and Ritsuko's plan was bubbling in the bunsen burner of her lab. She stared at it intently, hoping to get it right on the first try.

_This formula had better work, otherwise I'll never be able to stop Gendo._ Ritsuko thought as she watched the blue liquid turn green, just like her eyes.

A while back Ritsuko had been struck with inspiration to create a formula that would increase her physical strength, speed, reflexes and agility in order to eliminate Gendo and stop his plans. She had done so mostly because she wasn't willing to involve anyone else in this. It wasn't because she was an extremely noble person, or didn't trust certain other people at NERV, but it was more from the fact she felt, for all the things she had done, it was her only chance at redemption.

Basing the formula off of that of a cat, her favorite creature, she had tried numerous variations in order to get the formula to work. Thus far, she had failed. It was after she had acquired a portion of Shinji's blood that she had found the answer.

The unique genetics that the Eva pilots possessed were perfect for what she had been planning. But she couldn't use Rei's blood, as she was part Angel, and she couldn't use Asuka's blood, since she had already used it in a prior test. Using Shinji's blood, because he was male, would work, if only because of the whole different-gender issue that this brought up.

It was a constant in nature that same-sex creatures cannot create offspring.

The way the formula worked was essentially the same way. Two different blood aspects mixed together would trigger a reaction, the birth of a new life, that would spread and grow until it was something wholly new.

But within an already established biological body it wouldn't create a new life, it would alter it. And with the modifications that Ritsuko wanted to make of herself, she knew it was the only way.

It was Ritsuko's hope that this formula would transform her into the physical powerhouse she would need to stop Gendo once and for all. But she knew that once she did this, she would no longer be human, even in the physical sense.

"Just one little prick, and it'll all be over." she thought as a tear raced down her cheek. A tear for the one regret she held in her heart.

However, Shinji was outside when he heard her.

"DR AKAGI, STOP!"

"What?"

"You can't do this!" he shouted, racing over and trying to pull the needle from her hand.

"Shinji, let go! I have to do this!"

"No! I won't let you kill yourself!"

"Wha-?" she gasped, the shock of the comment causing her to release the needle just enough for Shinji to pull it out of her hands... and right into his own stomach.

"ACK!" he cried out as he fell back to the floor, the serum taking effect immediately.

"SHINJI!" she cried as she raced to him, pulling the needle out. "Why? Why did you do that?"

"I couldn't... let you kill yourself." Shinji wheezed.

"Kill myself?" she gasped, seeing Shinji's blue eyes turning a slight yellowish tint, the round pupils narrowing, like that of cat eyes. "Shinji... I wasn't trying to kill myself."

"What? Then what were... you...trying to ACK!!"

"Oh no!" she gasped as Shinji gripped his stomach as pain shot through his body.

Ritsuko watched in morbid horror and fascination as Shinji's young and lean 14-year old body began to twist, warp and swell. His arms and face quickly grew hair until it covered his entire body, his nails extended into sharp pointed claws, his face extended outward forming a muzzle that sprouted three whiskers on each side of his nose. From his back a tail protruded and wagged animatedly. His ears turned into points , disappearing from the sides of his head to emerge on top of his head. His lean yet muscular body warped and swelled until Shinji literally ripped out of his clothes, standing up to reveal that he was now 7 feet tall and possessed of a ripped athletic body. Said body was covered in thick grayish fur, his ears sporting light brown highlights.

Ritsuko just stared in shock at the were-cat creature that stood before her, and over her, suddenly realizing that Shinji looked exactly like the creature from her dream/nightmare.

_Oh GOD!_ She gasped, realizing that some part of her had accidentally mutated Shinji into her feral nightmare rapist. She hoped, of course, that Shinji wasn't like that.

Looking around at his new environment, his mind in a slight daze as he sniffed the air and twitched his ears, Shinji turned to look at the stunned woman, seeing fear etched into her face.

_I... know her_. he thought as he got down on all fours and stalked over to her, the woman backing up until she was against the wall of her office. Shinji's face shot forward and sniffed intently, all the way from her feet to her hair. He looked back down at her face and opened his mouth, right before he licked her nose.

"Wha—Shinji!" she snapped, wiping the slobber from her nose.

"RAOW!" he mewed in a deep voice before thrust his head forward and rubbing his face against her body, in particular his chest.

"OOMPH!" she gasped, the pressure he was using, quite strong, practically slamming her against the wall. _He keeps this up he's gonna break a rib!_ She thought as she grabbed his face. He stopped his nuzzling as his face met hers. "Shinji? Is that you... in there?"

"Raow!" he mewed, softer this time.

"Was that a yes?"

"Raow?"

"Never mind." she huffed as she walked around him, making sure she wasn't between him and the wall. "Alright, calm down Ritz! Think! There has to be something you can do to..." she said, then stopped as Shinji started nuzzling her body again. "Oh, for crying out loud, Shinji would you stop..."

"Meow!" he cried out, nuzzling her so hard she collapsed onto the floor.

"OOMPH!" she gasped as Shinji crawled over her prone form, sniffing and then licking her face. "Oh! Geez, Shinji! Stop it, that tickles!" she laughed as the giant were-cat affectionately nuzzled her body with his nose and face.

Ritsuko reached up and started scratching Shinji's head behind his ears, stopping his nuzzling of her. A soft but deep purring sound reverberated from Shinji's throat, the were-cat resting it's head in the blonde-woman's lap. She smiled as she continued to scratch the large feral creature behind the ears, noticing his tail twitching left to right, his left leg kicking back and forth as the long, sharp nails scratched the floor of her office.

_Guess even were-cat's like getting their ears scratched._ She smiled as she took in his body. _Shinji was cute when he was human, but now... he's gorgeous!_ She thought as she continued to stroke the were-cat.

Of course, Ritsuko would have thought that, seeing as how she had a thing for cats. She vaguely wondered what kind of were-cat she would have become if she had gotten injected instead of Shinji.

She kept petting the boy, wondering how she would be able to turn him back, when his eyes opened and he raised his head up from her lap.

He growled, baring his teeth menacingly.

"What is it, Shinji?" Ritsuko asked.

"AKAGI! Are you in there?" the voice of Gendo Ikari shouted behind the door.

"Oh, shit! Gendo!" she gasped as she turned back to Shinji. "Shinji! Go hide!"

"Raow?" he asked her.

"Behind the screen! Go!" she said, pushing him away.

Shinji complied, though slowly at first, and bounded over to the screen.

Ritsuko went over to the door and unlocked it, right before getting nearly knocked over by Gendo.

"What the hell took you so long?" Gendo snapped.

"Sorry, sir. I was... tidying up." Ritsuko said, hoping that Gendo didn't look over and see Shinji's tail periodically slide in and out of the screen.

"Really. You could try a little harder next time." he said, before turning his attention to her. "But this is not why I am here."

"Yes?"

"It has recently come to my attention that you have been negligent in your duties concerning the Human Instrumentality project." he said.

Ritsuko's eyebrow rose up. She seemed somewhat confused, since she knew he was trying to assert his own plans against the HIP.

"I'm not sure I follow you, sir." she said.

"Do not play dumb with you, you fake blonde!" he snapped. "My plans require you to do as you are told. And you have not been keeping up with your tasks." he said, looking over and seeing lab notes and used beakers. "What have you been up to lately, Dr Akagi?"

"Nothing, sir. Just... routine work."

"That... is a lie." he said, before... SLAP!

Ritsuko was hurled back against the wall as Gendo moved in to strike her again.

SLAP!

"I want the truth, you miserable bitch!" Gendo snarled. "My plans are close to fruition, and I will not allow you to mess them up with your own personal agenda!"

"I don't know what you..."

SLAP!

"I don't think I'm making myself clear, Akagi!" he said before grabbing his belt and started tugging on it. "Perhaps a good fucking will help you see things my-"

But he never got the chance as a large, clawed hand wrapped itself around his head and hurled him across the room, slamming him into the wall.

Recovering quickly, Gendo sat himself up see a large, dark-furred humanoid cat creature crouched on all fours between him and Ritsuko. It glared at him, tail twitching angrily, teeth bared and claws digging into the linoleum floor of her office. It's slanted cat-like eyes didn't blink.

"What... is that?" Gendo asked, rising himself up off the floor.

"Actually... it used to be your son." Ritsuko said, sure that Gendo wouldn't care.

"Really?" Gendo coughed, unzipping his jacket and reaching inside.

Before Ritsuko and Shinji realize it, Gendo had pulled out a handgun. The faux-blonde wondered if Gendo's true intention had been to fuck her and then kill her. Maybe just fuck her and then shoot her? Threaten her at least had to be his intention.

Shinji's feral instincts, as well as his own animosity towards his father, kicked in and he charged the man.

Gendo fired at the large were-cat, managing three shots and hits as Shinji charged and leapt into the air, slamming into the grim commander and crashing through the back wall.

Inside the office, Ritsuko's heart nearly stopped as she heard the feral screams and blood-curdling yells of man and beast locked in mortal combat.

Within seconds, the screams stopped as a large hulking figure climbed back in through the hole. Blood dripping from his hands and claws.

"SHINJI!" Ritsuko shouted as she raced over to him, hugging him around his neck, then pulling back to see the blood oozing from his chest where the bullets hit him.

"Raow?" he mewed to her, nudging her with his face.

"I'm fine! What about you?" she asked, staring him in the face as she stroked the fur of his face.

"Grrrr." he purred softly.

"Right. Shot. Hang on, I'll get you fixed up." she said, racing over and finding her med-kit.

Shinji's ears twitched as he rose up and moved towards Ritsuko.

"Shinji? What's wrong?" the woman asked, then heard several loud footsteps coming down the hall. "Shit! Section-2! What are we going..."

But she never had time to finish as Shinji stuck his head underneath Ritsuko's legs, rising up to flip the startled woman onto his back, and quickly running out of the still open door on the opposite side of the office.

Ritsuko hung onto Shinji's thick black fur as he quickly bounded through the hallways of NERV. He managed to get to the forests of the Geofront without anyone seeing him.

Which was odd when you thought about it.

Once in the forest, Shinji stretched himself out by the lake as Ritsuko quickly tended to his wounds. It took only a couple of minutes to pull the bullets out and patch them up with her kit. Shinji didn't even scream as she worked on him. He just stared at the woman as she tended to his wounds, his mind from before he became a were-cat seeing the woman as nothing but attractive.

"There! All done." Ritsuko said as she gently smoothed out the bandages over his chest.

A soft purr emanated from his throat, which Ritsuko took to mean that he liked her touch. This was made even more obvious when Shinji leaned up and licked her cheek gently.

_Did he just kiss me?_ She thought, her eyes wide and her hand touching her cheek.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Alright People! Listen Up!

I NEED IDEAS!

There were several ways I could have gone with this. I could have ended it here with something like 'Shinji and Ritsuko run away with each other' or maybe 'Ritsuko injects herself with another serum to turn herself into a cat-person'. But I'm kinda stumped. I had originally wanted to do a sex-scene for this, but I was worried that it would be interpreted as 'Bestiality' and I don't know how people feel about that. If it was just a mindless animal doing the screwing that's one thing, but since this is Shinji we're talking about...

Anyway drop me a few ideas and let me know what you think. I also wanted to mention that I wrote this story up to further the Shinji/Ritsuko stories, which have a very small number in the fanfic archive. It's rather disappointing, really. Last I checked there were only SIX Shinji/Ritsuko stories. **SIX**!

(With my two uploads it's now **EIGHT**!)

Anyway, hope everyone likes this story and leaves me reviews, and ideas. Later!


End file.
